Revista 'Todo Moda'
by GhostWishper
Summary: Hasta la típica sección de "Lo IN y lo OUT" de una revista les causa problemas a los personajes de D!PPGZ y, obviamente, mucha diversión para nosotros. Dejen Reviews!
1. Lo IN y lo OUT

**Lo IN y lo OUT**

**Mi POV**

Era un día normal en la ciudad de Tokio y una joven de cabellos rubios se dirigía hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio. La joven tenia sus ojos centrados en una revista titulada "Todo Moda" y se encontraban leyendo su sección favorita "Lo IN y lo OUT". Era la típica sección en la que comparaban a dos grupos o personas.

-Me pregunto quienes serán hoy..._ murmuro la joven y prosiguió con su lectura

Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta que ya estaba frente al laboratorio.

-No. Puede. Ser_ dijo y entro rápidamente al edificio ,-¡CHICAS!

-¿Cuál es la emergencia, Miyako?_ pregunto Ken mientras las otras dos PPGZ miraban atentamente a su compañera

-¡O.M.G, O.M.G.! ¡No lo creo! ¡No puede ser! ¡Pero es ¡Y... Momn! ¡mnmnm! ¡mmn..

-Miyako ya cálmate_ le dijo Kaoru ya que su amiga había seguido tratando relatar la historia sin notar que ella había puesto su mano sobre su boca para que dejara de gritar

-¿Qué sucede Miyako?_ pregunto la joven de ojos rosas

-Miren esto_ dijo la joven entregándole la revista a Momoko

Ken miro la escena confundido, como podía ser que una revista de moda tuviera información sobre una misión o algo por el estilo.

-Ya me aburrí_ dijo la chica de cabellos azabaches prediciendo lo que iba a ocurrir y sinceramente ella no estaba nada interesada

-¡Espera Kaoru! Tienes que ver lo que dice ¡Es importante!_ le reclamo la joven de ojos azules

Las ilusiones del joven aumentaron, quizás si se trataba de una misión o una emergencia.

-Hoy en "Lo IN y lo OUT".._ comenzó a leer Momoko

-Repito, ya me aburri_ repitió la joven de ojos verdes

-¡Kaoru!

-Esta bien, esta bien

-Como decía 'Hoy en "Lo IN y lo OUT tenemos a las PPGZ y a la supuesta cuarta PPGZ mas conocida como Miko Shirogane..'

El interés de Ken creció al escuchar el nombre Miko Shirogane, ella era, de alguna manera, una villana quizás era algo importante o...

-'... En "Lo IN" tenemos por supuesto a nuestras queridas superheroínas las Power Puff Girls Z: Estas increíbles y bellas chicas han protegido Saltadilla innumerables veces y siempre se ven fantásticas. Por lo que tienen las tres características por las que se puede estar en "Lo IN": Talento, Belleza y Estar Completamente a la Moda. _ leyó la joven de cabellos anaranjados. Dio la vuelta a la página y continúo diciendo ,-Por otro lado tenemos a Miko Shirogane en "Lo OUT", se nota que es una mala imitadora de las Power Puff Girls Z, su traje definitivamente no es el mismo y no llega a tener talento comparada con estas tres increíbles superheroínas. No se podía decir que la jovencita Shirogane no es bonita, quizás algún día hubiera estado en la sección "Lo IN" pero gracias a Aoi Taguchi, quien tuvo la idea de hacer la comparación entre las Power Puff Girls Z y su mala imitadora para un especial sobre "Héroes" en Tokio.'

-Aburrido_ dijo Kaoru mientras saltaba al sillón y prendía la televisión

-¡Salimos en una revista!_ gritaron Momoko y Miyako emocionadas

-¡Y además es mi revista favorita!_ dijo Mikayo

Ken se había caído de espaldas y ahora se levantaba con una **gran** gotita en la nuca. No había ninguna misión, ninguna emergencia solo una tonta revista de modas. Miro a Miyako y a Momoko quienes saltaban y miraban al artículo que hablaba sobre las PPGZ con corazoncitos en los ojos. Al ver esto la gotita se hizo todavía más grande.

-No se como no lo vi llegar -_-U_ dijo para si mismo

-Dejaras de ilusionarte con que sucede algo importante algún día, yo lo hice_ le dijo la chica de ojos verdes ,-Solo recuerda: cuando este par dice importante significa todo lo contrario

-Te imaginas cuanta gente lee esta revista *.*_ dijo Momoko con corazones en los ojos

-¡Millones! *.*_ grito Miyako ilusionada

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *o*_ gritaron las dos emocionadas

-Les puedo asegurar chicas, que ese grito lo escucharon millones de personas_ les dijo Kaoru con una gotita en la cabeza

Ken asintió quitándose las manos de los oídos, también con una enorme gotita en la cabeza y pensó

-Necesito unas vacaciones... Y cuanto mas lejos de aquí mejor

**Con una de las millones de personas...**

-¡TE MATARE AOI TAGUCHI TE LO ASEGURO!_ grito Miko Shirogane con fuego en los ojos ,-***Snif* **Yo quería estar en "Todo Moda" pero no en la parte de "Lo OUT" TToTT***Snif***

Miko estaba llorando al estilo anime y había una laguna debajo de ella

-mmm... Y todo por su culpa ¡VOY A MATARLA! ¡ME VENGARE; AOI TAGUCHI ASÍ QUE PREPARATE! ¡MMMWWAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!_ decía ella con el mismo fuego en los ojos

-¡SEÑORITA SHIROGANE! ¡Ya se lo había advertido, debe hacer silencio en la biblioteca! ¿FUERA DE AQUÍ!_ dijo la bibliotecaria echándola

**Hay esta no era, hehe ahora si ^^;;**

**Con la verdadera "una de las millones de personas"...**

-Como puede ser que esas ineptas hayan conseguido un lugar en "Todo Moda"_ decía Himeko mientras caminaba por la habitación

-¡MEAW!_ gritó Zafiro, ya que Himeko mientras caminaba le había pisado la cola a la gata

-MWAHHAHAHA! Ya se lo que are ¡Conseguiré que hagan un especial sobre "Villanos" y yo seré la estelar! ¡Y seré mil veces mejor que las tontas de las PPGZ! ¡MWAHAHA!_ grito Himeko transformada en Princesa

**En la compañía "Todo Moda"**

-Aha... señorita Shirogane, déjeme ver si entiendo; usted nos da la gran idea de que, después de haber hecho el especial de "Héroes", hagamos el especial "Villanos", una excelente idea por cierto y además va a pagarnos disculpe mi intromisión pero...¿Cuál es el truco en todo esto?_ pregunto el encargado de hacer la sección "Lo IN y lo OUT"

-No hay ningún truco, se lo puedo asegurar solo unas condiciones_ respondió Princesa que ahora estaba vestida con un sobretodo, anteojos de sol y un sombrero (N/A: todo al estilo de detective o del sospechoso de las películas xD)

-¿Y esas serian...?

-Esto deberá ser publicado mañana y la supervillana Princesa deberá ser la estelar_ dijo y saco un maletín lleno de billetes, lo abrió y mostró su contenido ,-¿Y qué dice? ¿Acepta?

El empleado de la revista "Todo Moda" quedo con los ojos como platos al ver todo ese dinero, era un poco menos de lo que le pagaban en el año considerando que todos los billetes eran de $100(N/A: *.*).

-*¬* Como ordene_ logro contestar

-Excelente, puede quedarse con el maletín si quiere.

-*.*?... Si no se preocupe por mi, no hay ningún problema.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

En la casa, perdón digo mansión Shirogane, Princesa, quien seguía transformada ya que nadie había notado la diferencia ente ella y Himeko, estaba en su cuarto pasando las páginas de la revista "Todo Moda" hasta legar a su objetivo: la sección "Lo IN y lo OUT".

En la revista aparecían grandes letras negras que decían "Lo IN" y debajo un artículo que decía: 'Hoy en "Lo IN" tenemos a nuestros villanos rompecorazones favoritos: los Rowdy Ruff Boys Z! Estos chicos son los galanes de la ciudad de Tokio, así que prepárense chicos porque hay competencia ¡Y al igual que sus hermosas contrincantes, las Power Puff Girl Z, tienen las tres cualidades para estar en "Lo IN"! ¿Significara algo?'

-Esas malditas_ dijo con rencor ,-Ni siquiera es sobre ellas el articulo pero igual aparecen. Jum! No importa ahora seguro que esta la parte de las villanas en "Lo IN" y quede emparejada con mi Bricky lindo

-¡QUE! _ dijo o mas bien gritó con todas sus fuerzas al dar vuelta la página

En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio...

-¿Quién quiere leerlo otra vez? _ preguntó Kaoru

-Yo lo leo_ dijo Mikayo mientras soltaba una risita

-'En "Lo OUT" hoy tenemos a dos estelares, la primera Princesa: la molesta supervillana. Es un gran ejemplo de las personas OUT ya que carece de Belleza, Talento y Estar Completamente a la Moda y además toda una molestia. Por otra parte tenemos al inútil supervillano Mojo Jojo este seria la perfecta copia masculina de la ya mencionada, ya que también carece de Belleza, Talento y Estar Completamente a la Moda. Pero que les puede decir harían una buena pareja o en el caso de estos dos harían una mala pareja.

Gracias por la idea a Himeko Shirogane!'

-¡Jajajajaja!_ retumbaron las risas por todo el laboratorio

-Estoy segura que Himeko pensara dos veces lo que dirá la próxima vez que quiera salir en una revista_ dijo Momoko

-Me imagino lo especifica que será_ dijo Miyako

Las tres imaginaron a Himeko con una lista larguísima diciéndole como quería que saliese el artículo.

-Por lo que probable mente no salga_ dijo Kaoru

-¡Jajajajaja!_ las tres se echaron a reír de nuevo

-¿Quién quiere leerlo otra vez?

-¡Yo!

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

Bueno todos ustedes se preguntaran ¿De dónde salieron estas tonterías? Fácil, de mis problemas psicológicos! Nah, solo una inspiración momentánea, aunque esos también ayudaron xD ¿Por qué tantas caritas? Porque se me dio la regalada gana XP.

Si les gusto y quieren ver una continuación estaba pensando un pequeño capitulo mas, así que dejen muchas review e inspíreme a escribir y alargar ese mini-cap! Y aunque no la quieran, ¿no les párese que me merezco una review por la originalidad? Digo, ¿Dónde se vio un Fanfic con este tema? Bue me encanta humillar a Himeko en mis fics, eso no es nuevo pero dígame ¿No es divertido? Muy tentador no puedo evitarlo!

Además si dejan una Leen, Review o Agregan Esta Historia a Favoritos (N/A: si leyeron infórmenmelo por una review xD!) conseguirán...

Un trineo!

Una galletita oreo!

Un yate!

Una lámpara!

Un caballo!

Una banana!

Una zarigüeya!

Un mp4!

Unas hamacas!

Un perrito!

Una torta de chocolate!

Unos caramelos!

Una foto!

Un ventilador!

Una foca!

Un CD con las canciones de D!PPGZ!

Hacerme Feliz =D!

(N/A: Sip, no sólo hago estas tonterías en mi fic de los Teen Titans sino que acá tambien!)

Arrivederci ^^!


	2. Héroes y Villanos

**Héroes y Villanos**

**Mi POV**

**Una semana después...**

-Okay, creo que ya Aoi Taguchi que no hay que meterse con Miko Shirogane, no será necesario matarla por ahora _ dijo Miko maléficamente, su expresión cambio en un instante y con una risita ,- Después de todo ahora todo el mundo habla de lo OUT que es la pareja MojoxPrincesa. En fin, ¡A ver que hay en "Todo Moda"!

Miko se sorprendió al ver una especie de carta en la primera página, normalmente había catálogos de ropa o algo por el estilo.

'Queridos fans de la sección "Lo IN y lo OUT" de la revista "Toda Moda" lamento decirles que no continuare con este empleo...'

-Y justo que ya estaban empezando a olvidar de que antes de eso salí yo en lo OUT TToTT...

Silencio... Silencio... Silencio...

-...

-Bueno, ahora al menos acabare lo que empecé con Aoi Taguchi así que mocosa... ¡COSIDERATE MUERTA! ¡MMWWHAHAHA!

**En la mansión Shirogane...**

'... y que tampoco seguiré trabajando en "Todo Moda".'

-Ahí tienes por haberme hecho pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida idiota_ susurró Princesa, quien seguía transformada por razones desconocidas, sonriendo maléficamente

**En el laboratorio...**

Miyako había dejado de leer el articulo, probablemente esto era todo obra de Himeko como una venganza o algo por el estilo por lo de MojoxPrincesa. Al recordar todo ese asunto sonrío, recordaba que hace una semana ella y Momoko y Kaoru se habían pasado la tarde entera leyendo el articulo una y otra vez. Con ese recuerdo vino la frase "No todo es lo que párese" a su mente

-Supongo que Himeko nunca sospecho que así iba a ser el articulo de Princesa_ murmuró soltando una risita, tomo la revista y continuo leyendo

**En la mansión Shirogane...**

-¡¿¡¿QUÉ?

**En el laboratorio...**

'... Ya que gracias a que 753.873.458 personas mas de lo usual compraron la edición "Villanos" decidieron darme la oportunidad de hacer mi propia revista; a la cual titulare: "Héroes y Villanos".'

Miyako sentía que otra sonrisa se le escapaba de los labios al pensar en la loca posibilidad en la que Himeko siga leyendo esta revista y se tome esto por sorpresa. (N/A: cuanta razón tenes, Miyako)

**Con Miko...**

'... Se preguntaran ¿Por qué a parte de "Héroes"?, bueno se dice que muchos fans quedaron con la corazonada de que las PPGZ y los RRBZ estuvieran juntos y le aviso que yo les doy todo mi apoyo con ello...'

-¡Y el mio! Cuanto mas se hable de ellos, menos de mi aparición en lo OUT... Además, me ahorrare ensuciarme las manos

**En el laboratorio..**

'¡Harían fantásticas parejas! Por eso, y porque ellos en gran parte fueron los que me dieron esta gran oportunidad y en honor a la vieja sección de la que me encargaba, pienso hacer como sección principal: "Parejas IN y OUT"..'

La joven de ojos celestes sentía sus mejillas arder al pensar que a ella y sus amigas las estaban emparejando con los RRBZ.

**En la mansión Shirogane...**

'... los estelares en "Parejas IN" son las PPGZ y los RRBZ y los estelares de "Parejas OUT" Mojo y Princesa.'

-¡! ¿¡¿¡¿Cómo puede ser que me hayan vuelto a emparejar con un mono inútil!_ dijo Princesa, lanzando la revista al suelo y pisoteándola

-Y ahora quede emparejada con un mono y mas de 753.873.458 lo saben TToTT

Grito llorando al estilo anime con la lagunita debajo de ella

**En la guarida de Mojo...**

-Chicos, les tengo que decir algo muy importante..._ dijo Mojo tristemente

-Que tu no nos creaste, en realidad somos adoptados y tenemos alguna oportunidad de tener un buen futuro *.*_ preguntaron los tres ilusionados, con ojitos brillantes (N/A: Kawai!)

-No sean tontos ustedes no tienen futuro, esto es algo enserio_ dijo Mojo ,-Bueno y el otro día hablaba con Sedusa y me dijo que en una revista me habían emparejado con Princesa ¡Por favor, díganme que no estoy tan mal!¡POR FAVOR!

Los RRBZ al escuchar la "importante noticia" quedaron con caras de WTF? Y se cayeron de espaldas.

**En la torre T... (Teen Titans)**

-¡Amiga Raven! ¡Mira este articulo!

-Mmm_ fue todo lo que la peli-morada le respondió a Starfire antes de ponerse a leer el articulo

'Queridos fans de la sección "Lo IN y lo OUT" de la revista "Toda Moda" lamento decirles que no continuare con este empleo y que tampoco seguiré trabajando en "Todo Moda". Ya que gracias a que 753.873.458 personas mas de lo usual compraron la edición "Villanos" decidieron darme la oportunidad de hacer mi propia revista; a la cual titulare: "Héroes y Villanos".

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué la parte de "Héroes"?, bueno se dice que muchos fans quedaron con la corazonada de que las PPGZ y los RRBZ estuvieran juntos y le aviso que yo les doy todo mi apoyo con ello ¡Harían fantásticas parejas! Por eso, y porque ellos en gran parte fueron los que me dieron esta gran oportunidad y en honor a la vieja sección de la que me encargaba, pienso hacer como sección principal: "Parejas IN y OUT". Los estelares en "Parejas IN" son las PPGZ y los RRBZ y los estelares de "Parejas OUT" Mojo y Princesa.

Para saber mas de todo esto, lean la revista "Heroes y Villanos"; y un adelanto para la próxima edición de la revista: la sección "Parejas IN y Parejas OUT" será con los héroes de Jump City, los Teen Titans.

Atte. Daisuke Hatakeda'

-Robin, ¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderar la idea de Cyborg de irnos de vacaciones?_ dijo Raven una vez que había terminado de leer el articulo

**x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x,x**

El final de este fic sin mucho sentido!

Tengo una pregunta para quienes les gustan este tipo de fics humorísticos, ustedes habrán visto lo mucho que me gusta molestar a las hermanas Shirogane. Entonces la pregunta seria:

¿A quien les gusta que ridiculice y moleste más? ¿Himeko o Miko? Ni crean que voy a dejar de molestar a una de las dos, solo quiero saber la favorita del publico así la molesto un poco mas en mis fics.

Ahora si dejan una Leen, Review o Agregan Esta Historia a Favoritos (N/A: si leyeron infórmenmelo por una review xD!) conseguirán...

Un trineo!

Una galletita oreo!

Un yate!

Una lámpara!

Un caballo!

Una banana!

Una zarigüeya!

Un mp4!

Unas hamacas!

Un perrito!

Una torta de chocolate!

Unos caramelos!

Una foto!

Un ventilador!

Una foca!

Un CD con las canciones de D!PPGZ!

Hacerme Feliz =D! Y si dejaron la otra review para hacerme feliz...

Hacerme Todavía Mas Feliz =D =D!

Bueno dejando de lado mis tonterías, pasemos a la parte importante...

A responder las reviews!

**Review:**

**-Lady-Of-The-Death:** gracias! Y si la verdad es que cuando leí tu review no sabia quien eras pero después cuando me puse a leer historias de las PPG y leí tu historia "Peligrosa Tentación", esta muy buena espero que la sigas. En fin, espero que te haya gustado la continuación espero conseguir otra review! Bye!

**-Klytha-Chan:** gracias! Y ya actualice HeartBroken, la verdad es que si no hubiera leído tu review nunca me hubiera puesto a escribir el 8º cap! Y creo que ya arregle el problema de los vestuarios. Espero tener una review por ese cap también! Arrivederci!

**-Angelic-Bloody-Night:** gracias! Y que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste la continuación! Bye!

**-BrickxBloss-reds:** gracias! Que bueno que te gusto, espero ver una review tuya de la continuación. Arrivederci!

Muchas gracias por dejar reviews! Y gracias a Lady-Of-The-Death: y a Klytha-Chan por agregar la historia a favoritos!

Espero nuevas reviews!

Arrivederci!


End file.
